maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Max Payne 3 Multiplayer
Max Payne 3 is the first of the series to introduce a multiplayer 'mode. This allows players to play online with their friends, family or strangers. This mode has a wide variety of different game modes to suit the player, from Gang Wars which consists of series of chapters that corresponds to Max Payne's story to a simple Team Deathmatch where two teams battle each other and gather kills in a certain time in order to win the match. Game modes *Rookie Team Deathmatch *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Payne Killer *Gang Wars *Large Deathmatch *Large Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Deathmatch *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Gang Wars Maps Normal Multiplayer Maps *Cemetery (Early Access for GameStop Exclusive Pre-Order customers) *Hoboken Alleys *Junk *Nova Esperanca *Rooftop of the Moderno *Sao Paulo Bus Depot *Tiete River Docks *Branco Headquarters DLC maps Local Justice *55th Battalion HQ *Imperial Palace *Departure Lounge Disorganized Crime *Hoboken Rooftops Hostage Negotiation *Favela Heights *Estado do Galations *Club Moderno *O Paliaca Strip Club Painful Memories *Canal dé Panama *Shoot First *Marty's Bar *Roscoe Street Subway Loadouts Players can create up to five complete player Loadouts that can be customized to make sure they're equipped with the perfect set of Weapons, Bursts and Items for every battle and to suit their playing style. Different loadouts will drastically change the gameplay experience, as custom combinations of Weapons, Bursts and Items affect player speed, stamina and health regeneration. There are four Preset Loadouts, three of which are available to the player from the start and one which is unlocked at level 3. Each of the preset loadouts have their own advantages and disadvantages, the four preset loadouts are: *'Soldier :Chest Slot - Light Body Armor :Single handed weapon(s) - PT92, .38 Revolver :Two handed weapon - AK-47 :Projectile - Grenade :Burst - Trigger Happy *'Snitch' :Items - Sneakers :Single handed weapon(s) - M10 :Projectile - Flash Grenade :Burst - Intuition *'Dealer' :Items - Ammunition Pouch :Single handed weapon(s) - PT92 :Two handed weapon - M500 :Projectile - Grenade :Burst - Big Dog *'Lookout' (Unlocked at level 3) :Items - Sutures :Single handed weapon(s) - .38 Revolver :Two handed weapon - Mini-30 :Projectile - Flash Grenade :Burst - Trigger Happy For more information on loadouts check out the loadouts section of Rockstar's official Max Payne 3 website here. Bursts There are special abilities players can use in the multiplayer, called bursts. They are charged by building up the adrenaline and have 3 levels of potency. Players can choose which bursts to select to play with. Items Players can create their sets of loadout items before the multiplayer matches. These items each offer specific benefits and can create different styles of play. Weapons Melee * Night Stick * Cattle Prod * Pepper Spray * Stun Gun Handguns *PT92 *608 Bull *Auto 9mm *M1911 *.38 Revolver *DE. 50 All Handguns can be dual-wielded cSMGs *M10 (can be dual-wielded) *M972 (can be dual-wielded) *Micro 9mm (can be dual-wielded) *MPK *SAF .40 Shotguns *Sawed-Off Shotgun (can be dual-wielded) *Hammerhead auto shotgun (Part of Disorderly Conduct DLC) *M4 Super 90 *M500 *Super Sport *SPAS-15 Assault Rifles/Machine Guns *AK-47 *FAL *MD-97L *G6 Commando *LMG .30 *RPD *M4 Carbine (Part of the Local Justice DLC) *UAR-21 Assault Rifle (Part of the Painful Memories DLC) *IMG 5.56 Assault Rifle (Part of the Painful Memories DLC) *Imbel''' IA2 AR (Part of the Hostage Negotiation DLC) Rifles/Sniper Rifles *Mini-30 *FMP G3S *M82A1 *M24 (Part of the Hostage Negotiation DLC) Explosive *G9 Grenade Launcher (Part of Disorderly Conduct DLC) *LAW (Part of Silent Killer DLC) *RPG *Rotary Grenade Launcher Projectiles *Tin Can *Flash Grenade *Smoke Grenade *Tear gas *Grenade *Molotov Cocktail (Part of Disorderly Conduct in multiplayer) Grinds Characters There are many characters to choose from to do battle with in multiplayer. There are NPCs from the story mode of the game, special characters which were modeled after Max Payne fans which won a Twitter competition (see here for details) and character skins from the previous two Max Payne games (The Classic Character Pack, for example). But note that: some factions or characters do not appear on singleplayer. Titles Below is a list of player titles which can be earned in Max Payne 3's multiplayer: * 'Soldado -' Unlocked at Level 1 * 'Cabo -' Unlocked at Level 4 * '3 Sargento -' Unlocked at Level 7 * '2 Sargento - ' Unlocked at Level 10 * '1 Sargento - ' Unlocked at Level 13 * 'Sub-Tenente - ' Unlocked at Level 16 * 'Cadete - ' Unlocked at Level 19 * 'Aspirante - ' Unlocked at Level 22 * '3 Tenente -' Unlocked at Level 26 * '2 Tenente - ' Unlocked at Level 30 * '1 Tenente -' Unlocked at Level 35 * 'Capitao -' Unlocked at Level 40 * 'Major -' Unlocked at Level 45 * 'Coronel -' Unlocked at Level 50 * 'Respected - '''Unlocked at Legend 1 * '''Trustworthy '- Unlocked at Legend 2 * 'Warlord - '''Unlocked at Legend 3 * '''Living Legend '- Unlocked at Legend 4 * 'Renowned ' - Unlocked at Legend 5 *'''Marked - Unlocked at Legend 6 *'Chief' - Unlocked at Legend 7 *'Golden' - Unlocked at Legend 8 *'Unrivaled' - Unlocked at Legend 9 *'Peerless' - Unlocked at Legend 10 * Gun Collector - ' All Weapons Unlocked (Level 40) * '''Playboy - '''All Avatar Items Unlocked (Level 50) * '''Master of Arms '- All Weapons Max Rank * 'Dedicated '- All Achievements Unlocked * '''The Steamroller - All Bursts Unlocked (Level 48) * Quartermaster '- All Items Unlocked ''NOTE: Other Titles can be unlocked by completing Payne Thresholds. Ranks When playing multiplayer, a player can gain experience by killing other players, assisting team mates, completing grinds, winning feuds and settling vendettas. When the player gains enough experience to be promoted to the next rank, they can earn more cash, unlock new avatar items, titles, weapons and other loadout items. A player can be promoted through a total of fifty ranks. When a player reaches Rank 50, they have the option to return to Rank 1 to gain Legend status just as it was in Red Dead Redemption. For a full list of Multiplayer rank unlocks see here. Legend Once at Rank 50, the player can choose to gain Legend status at any time by selecting the "Legend" option from the Multiplayer menu, after which the player must work their way back up to level 50 in order to achieve the next Legend status. This can be done up to ten times, meaning the player will progress through a total of 500 ranks to reach Legend 10, the highest level in multiplayer. Gaining each Legend status takes away all weapons, items, upgrades, cash and earned loadout weight, but gives the player a new patch, title, unique Max avatar, and raises the cash multiplier for the Badge of Honor gear (unlocked at Legend 1). Below is a list of unlocks for each Legend status: *'''Legend 1 : :Title - Respected :Avatar - Tropical Max :Cash Multiplier - 120% :. : *'Legend 2' :' Title' - Trustworthy :Avatar - Bodyguard Max :Cash Multiplier - 140% . : *'Legend 3' :' Title' - Warlord :Avatar - Smart Casual Max :Cash Multiplier - 160% . : *'Legend 4' :' Title' - Living Legend :Avatar - Bad Day Max :Cash Multiplier - 180% . : *'Legend 5' :' Title' - Renowned :Avatar - Down To Business Max :Cash Multiplier '- 200% . : Originally there were only five Legend levels available in multiplayer. Rockstar Games subsequently added five more, bringing the total amount of Legend levels to ten: *'Legend 6 :' Title' - Marked :Avatar - Police Max :Cash Multiplier '- 220% . : *'Legend 7 :' Title' - Chief :Avatar - Docks Max :Cash Multiplier '- 240% . : *'Legend 8 :' Title' - Golden :Avatar - Panama Max :Cash Multiplier '- 260% . : *'Legend 9 :' Title' - Unrivaled :Avatar - Worst Day Max :Cash Multiplier '- 280% . : *'Legend 10 :' Title' - Peerless :Avatar - Hoboken Max :'Cash Multiplier '- 300% :. : Crews Crews of players can be created using Rockstar's Social Club. These are essentially clans with a leader and its own emblem. Players can join up to 5 crews. The crews aid collecting XP points faster, amongst other perks. The crews will be able to be imported into Grand Theft Auto V. Videos Multiplayer Gameplay Part 1 Multiplayer Gameplay Part 2 Gallery MP3Multiplayer1.jpg|Tropa Z go into battle with the UFE MP3Multiplayer2.jpg MP3Multiplayer3.jpg|A player ready to ambush another MP3Multiplayer4.jpg|UFE players, ready to ambush the Tropa Z players MP3Multiplayer5.jpg|A player carrying a bag in Gang Wars game mode MP3Multiplayer6.jpg|A player Shootdodging out the window with a bag Category:Max Payne 3 multiplayer